Occluders are frequently used by eye care professionals to cover a patient's eye when giving an eye examination. Currentday occluders are not disposable and must be frequently cleaned. If occluders are not sterilized after each use, a patient is at risk of infection.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,235 to Eddy, issued Apr. 25, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,706 to Vila-Cora et al, issued Feb. 27, 1990 are examples of optical occluders. The occluders include a support or handle portion and an occluding portion. The occluding portion includes two flat surfaces.
The present invention provides an occluder which allows for freedom of movement of an eyelid of an individual while the occluder is placed over the individual's eye. Such an occluder is well suited to be made from inexpensive materials, such as heavy paper. Accordingly, the present invention can easily be made at a low cost and thereby be disposable and not require the sterilizing step after use or the sterilizing equipment necessary for such operations.